A tear trickled down her face
by Jilyaddiction
Summary: James was ready to make two hearts as one single one! Based this story on a quote by G. K. Chesterton
1. thinking of you on that brigde

The first drops of rain always bring a smile on our faces. The smell of wet soil, the damp grass, and the slosh of puddles under our feet make us want to dance with wanton joy. Lily was dancing in the rain. The feeling was inexplicably beautiful. She knew that life is not about waiting for the storm to pass but to dance in the rain. She believed that those who say that only sunshine only bring happiness have never danced in the rain.

But still her heart was in great grief. She was not happy with her life. Living in the space found directly below the pitched roof of her own house but ruled by her sister,a pale fair teenager with blonde wavy hair cut in short length. She was not fair with her younger muggle-born witch sister lily. She frequently called Lily a freak as Lily had many unusual abilities, such as making a flower's petals move without touching them, which her sister viewed with a mixture of envy and disapproval. Severous Snape was a boy who also lived in the town of Coke-worth who possessed similar abilities, and the two (Petunia and Snape) treated each other disdainfully. Lily, however, was intrigued by Snape and soon became good friends with she received a letter from Hogwarts confirming that she was a witch, Petunia wrote to Albus Dumbledore asking if she could also study there too. Even though he responded kindly, Petunia felt hurt and left out, which also in part could have been because her parents were so proud of Lily's talents. From that point on, Petunia wanted nothing to do with magic or the wizardry world and frequently called Lily a "freak".

After all that hustle bustle things changed. Petunia with her short-tempered cruel mind forced her mother to move Lily to the attic when she came back to spent summer holidays with her family. Petunia blackmailed her mother that she would flee away if her mother doesn't stop giving importance to Lily.

So,from then onwards the two of them (mother and Petunia)pretended that Lily didn't exist. This arrangement made Lily miss Hogwarts and her friends more than ever,especially the hazel eyed black headed boy James!

All this made her sober and sober. She truly felt that she wasn't in a great place right now,not doing exactly what she needed to do...being with James!

She felt like no other person existed in the world right now. It felt like nothing born s or does here. She felt that she had sacrificed all the things she gained in the wizardry world and this.

At this moment she was standing on a wooden bridge carved in a way which made every box in it have diagonals. Thick ever green trees with lash green leaves surrounded the bridge. She was noticing a distinctive smell in the air after it rains. All of this was heavenly. At this time,in the evening she was out alone in the rain urging to enjoy the wondrous beauty of nature but her life in the muggle world disappointed her. The site of being ignored and not treated as a human by the others tormented her.

All those thoughts were spinning around her mind and so she fell on the wooden bridge with a thud. So, her body ached but she could bare it the thing she could not bare was missing James and the others.

She was desperate to meet all of them somehow. All these thoughts urged her to cry out loud as the pain was unbearable.

All at once she felt someone creeping over the bridge,anxious to know who was she slithered towards the feet and she looked up.

She saw those twinkling eyes she wanted to glare at desperately,with those black hair always messed around his head. It was James!

A tear trickled down her pale face not because of sorrow but joy!


	2. proposal is made

The first drops of rain always bring a smile on our faces. The smell of wet soil, the damp grass, and the slosh of puddles under our feet make us want to dance with wanton joy. Rains make a heart romantic. Lily was dancing in the rain. The feeling was inexplicably beautiful. Lily knew that life is not about waiting for the storm to pass but to dance in the rain. She believed that those who say that only sunshine only bring happiness have never danced in the rain. At that very day James wanted to make two hearts one. He was in the hallway of Hogwarts saying farewell to the old place. There he saw his beauty dancing in the rain and those hazel and those nervous emerald green eyes met. It was a glorious evening and at that moment James stood on his knees holding a red rather wet rose and so Lily said YES. At that moment a tear trickled down her cheek but not because of sorrow but happiness.


End file.
